onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Chapter 862
Chapter 862 Cover Page Short Summary Inside Capone Bege's body castle, Jinbei attempts to wake Luffy, who remains asleep despite the commencement of the ceremony. Atop Whole Cake Chateau, the bride and groom arrive at the ceremony. The head chef unveils an enormous wedding cake that doubles as an altar, earning the admiration of Big Mom and the guests. The Vinsmoke Family then take their seats, with only Reiju being aware that they are being surrounded by the Charlotte Family in preparation for the assassination plot. During the exchange of vows, Katakuri has a vision of Pudding collapsing. He watches as Pudding reveals her third eye to Sanji and, as in his vision, she breaks down in tears in response to being told by Sanji that her "ugly" third eye was beautiful. With the early stages of the assassination plan already in jeopardy, Katakuri attempts to kill Sanji himself, but Sanji dodges the attack, which ends up it killing the officiating priest instead. Before anyone can act, the wedding cake then explodes, and dozens of Luffys emerged from within while devouring the cake. Long Summary With the wedding ceremony getting underway, Jinbei attempts to wake Luffy while the team waits for the signal inside Capone's body castle. Nami comments that only food will wake him, and Chopper asks one of Capone's men to bring meat out for Luffy. Above the wedding venue, Sanji and Pudding stand in their teacup atop Zeus. Pudding tells Sanji of her happiness and Sanji responds that he is happy too; however, both bride and groom keep their true thoughts to themselves, with Pudding eagerly awaiting her time to kill him, and Sanji reminding himself to stay focused on his role in the plan. The head chef, Streusen, then arrives, calling forth an enormous wedding cake with the wedding altar at its peak. Big Mom and the guests respond enthusiastically to the sight of the cake, before Pudding and Sanji arrive at the altar. Observing the Vinsmoke Family as they take their seats at their allocated table, Big Mom eagerly anticipates the imminent start of the slaughter. At their table, the Vinsmoke Family watches the exchange of vows. Yonji comments on Pudding's beauty, but Niji responds that only someone crazy would want to marry Big Mom's daughter, and Ichiji reminds Yonji that Sanji is their sacrifice, to be forced to spend the rest of his life under Big Mom's rule. Reiju, however, observes silently as members of the Charlotte Family take their seats at surrounding tables, in preparation for their plot to assassinate her family. While Reiju is content to allow Germa's destruction and her own death, she ponders hopefully that Sanji will escape to safety, and puts her trust in Luffy to ensure this outcome. As the exchange of vows commences, a finally awake Luffy is seen running with the rest of the team towards an unknown destination. From his position observing, Katakuri has a brief vision of Pudding collapsing onto her knees, which confuses him. Smoothie asks her brother if something is wrong, and Capone begins to sweat as he realizes that Katakuri has seen slightly into the future. As Sanji lifts the veil from Pudding's face in order to perform the kiss of oath, Pudding reveals her third eye to him, expecting him to be shocked. A captivated Sanji, however, shocks her instead by describing it as beautiful. This brings Pudding to tears, leading her to recall periods of her childhood in which she was bullied by others for having a "creepy" and "ugly" third eye, as well as her own increasingly twisted responses to these attacks. Through her tears, she tells herself that she must kill Sanji, but she remains stunned by the compliment that she had never received before. On the floor of the venue, Big Mom and her children become increasingly confused as to why Pudding had not yet shot Sanji. Big Mom eventually orders the officiating priest to do it instead, but Katakuri foresees that Sanji will successfully dodge the shot. He then decides to snipe Sanji personally, but Sanji successfully dodges this shot as well, both surprising Katakuri and signalling to Luffy that it was time for him to make his entrance. From their table, Judge and Ichiji both respond in shock and confusion to the shot, while Reiju is concerned for Sanji's safety. Suddenly, Katakuri stands up and moves in front of his mother. When she asks him what happened to Pudding, he informs her that Pudding's situation was the least of their worries, and that there was no way to prevent what would happen next. Brûlée begins to cry tearfully that she had no choice but to do the Straw Hats' bidding, and Luffy declares his intention to make Big Mom give Sanji back. As the floor of the venue begins to shake, the wedding cake suddenly explodes as a dozen "Luffys" emerged from within, several of whom have taken substantial bites out of the cake itself. With all the Luffy clones screaming out Big Mom's name, Big Mom herself screams out in shock as the guests watched on, aghast. Quick References Chapter Notes *The wedding ceremony commences. **The wedding cake is unveiled, with the altar revealed to be at its top. *Big Mom’s children surround the Vinsmoke Family. *The exchange of vows takes place at the altar. **Pudding reveals her third eye to Sanji, but Sanji's unexpected response to seeing it stops her from going ahead with killing Sanji. **It is revealed that Pudding developed a twisted personality because she used to be bullied for her third eye. Big Mom herself even found it repulsive. **Katakuri tries to kill Sanji himself, but Sanji manages to avoid his attack. *Luffy makes his entrance at the wedding venue. Characters Arc Navigation